Legacy of Earth Ch.1-Celebrate
by Princess Amber of Earth
Summary: Darien's Family from The Silver Millenium is slowly revealed. Please R
1. Legacy of Earth Ch.1-Celebrate

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (wish I did) however I do own all characters and   
situations I create and In this instance: I own THIS Sailor Earth (just so I don't get yelled   
at)  
  
Author's Notes: I am starting in the First Silver Millennium and then am going to work   
forward to incorporate my characters. I have had these ideas for years so don't blame me   
for copying other people. Also, be nice this is my first!  
  
????????????????????????????????????  
  
Legacy of Earth  
Ch. 1  
Celebrate!  
  
"Happy Birthday your Majesty!"  
  
"Thank you Zoisite. All of you." Princess Amber replied, "You did not have to do   
this for me."  
  
"But we wanted to, Princess Amber. After all you are the only princess we   
know." answered Melodia, Amber's tutor and closest friend. "And today is very special.   
Besides it being your birthday and all."  
  
"Why," Amber inquired in her kittenish sort of way, "Is it so special?"  
  
"It's a surprise you majesty." replied Beryl in a cool and calm way. Beryl was one   
of Queen Hope's closest advisors. Queen Hope was attending business on the Moon. She   
regretted that she would miss her daughter's birthday. Amber didn't mind. She knew her   
mother loved her and that an alliance with the Moon was a priority. If something wasn't   
done soon than a war would break out between the two worlds. It was based on who was   
better: the Moon Kingdom or the Earth Kingdom. Queen Hope didn't wish to fight   
Serenity for they were related somehow. But only Queen Hope knew that.  
  
"Princess Amber, you look like you are in a daze." Melodia's voice seemed to   
rouse Amber from her thoughts. "Are you alright, Musical Rose?" Melodia's nickname   
for Amber.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine just thinking about the kingdom."  
  
"Oh no, the protector of memories is now lost in them."  
  
"Oh Demeter. How could I get lost with you leading the way?" Amber looked   
down at her advisor. The dusty brown cat with the star on her head seemed content with   
the answer she had received.  
  
"And if Demeter does get lost, I'll help her find the way." Ceres said, making his   
presence known. Kevin's advisor cat was a darker brown than Demeter but still retained   
the yellow star on his forehead.   
  
"And I'll be there to protect all of you." The voice Amber knew so well stated.  
  
"Oh Kevin!" Amber rushed to the blond young man in a blue uniform standing at   
the door. Kevin, the Starlight Knight (A.N.~ No puns please), was the protector of her   
majesty, the crown princess of Earth, Princess Amber. He was a Galaxy Warrior that was   
assigned to her. Every planetary (A.N.~ This doesn't include the moon, it's not a planet)   
princess had a Galaxy Warrior to protect them. All but Uranus and Neptune. Amber   
didn't know why they didn't have one and didn't worry herself over it. She knew Kevin   
was her knight and he would always be there to protect her.  
  
Another voice drifted to Amber's ears. "My little Earth Rose, another year older.   
Where are you?"  
  
"Darien, you came. You said you could not make it home in your last letter."  
  
"It was to be a surprise. Especially when I heard Mother was going to miss your   
celebration." The tall, dark prince answered. Prince Darien was Amber's older brother   
and a very handsome one at that.  
  
"Prince Darien, come sit." Nephlyte uttered. Nephlyte was one of the guards   
assigned to protect the royal family. Two of the other guards stood nearby. Zoisite the   
youngest got along well with Amber. Jadite was older than Zoisite and a kind of loner.   
Nephlyte was Darien's age and got along well with him. The eldest guard, Malachite, had   
accompanied Queen Hope to the Moon.  
  
Amber watched as her friends began her birthday celebration. She wished Crystal   
could be here. Of course, though, it was an impossibility. Amber decided she would go   
see her friend after the party. Amber was not like other princesses. She was loved by   
everyone in her realm. Amber would always go out and greet her people. She was not   
afraid of them. This would make her a great ruler someday.  
  
"Princess Amber, what would you like?" Melodia asked, her lavender hair   
sparkling in the light.  
  
"Nothing right now. Thank-you though." Amber replied. Amber was able to catch   
a glimpse of the glance Melodia and Darien exchanged. Amber knew that her friend and   
her brother had fallen in love. But, Amber feared, something was going to rip them apart.   
All of them. ****Dream Flashback**** Amber was in some strange world. She could   
see the Earth from where she stood. Everywhere was a white marble color except a few   
red roses. A gentle breeze blew. Amber turned to see Melodia drop to the ground. She   
rushed to her friend's side only to find she was disappearing. She looked toward the sky   
and saw Darien being pulled away by a blonde girl in white silk, flowing dress. ****End   
Dream Flashback**** Amber knew her mother was going to announce Darien's   
engagement to Melodia next month. Melodia was so excited and happy, Amber didn't tell   
her about her dream for fear it would break poor Melodia's heart. **Flashback**   
"Amber, your brother proposed. We are going to be sisters!""Does that mean I   
will be Beryl' sister too?""I guess so." Amber and Melodia started to giggle. **End   
Flashback**   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amber was running, running towards a cliff. "I'm coming Crystal" Amber   
thought to herself. She was nearing the edge. Faster and faster, Amber ran. The sun was   
painting the sky an amazing orangey hue. Amber jumped. "Water Maiden Transform!"   
(A.N. No puns please, I do try.) A blue light surrounded Amber. Amber continued to   
plummet. She dove head first into the water. When the bubbles cleared, in Amber's place   
stood a beautiful mermaid that greatly resembled Amber.  
  
"Amber!" A beautiful blonde mermaid shouted.  
  
"Crystal!" Amber replied  
  
"Come I must give you your birthday present." They then swam to Crystal's   
palace. Crystal was the mermaid princess and a fierce fighter. Amber's people and   
Crystal's people were enemies once but when Crystal saved Amber and Queen hope   
restored the locket of the sea to the mermaids, peace was made. **Flashback** A young   
Amber was sinking in the ocean. She blacked out. Something grabbed her and pulled her   
to the surface. **End Flashback**   
  
"Here you are Amber." Crystal hand Amber a box made of coral.  
  
"Oh Crystal. Your last present was enough to last me for a lifetime. The power to   
turn into a mermaid, even for a little while, is a very valuable power indeed."  
  
"Are you not going to open it now, Amber?"  
  
"Oh yes. Sorry." Amber replied. She opened the box and there lay a dress made of   
pure silk and as blue as sapphires. "Oh Crystal, it's beautiful." The two began sharing   
experiences of their lives.   
  
~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, at the Palace~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is that girl!" Beryl screamed. "How am I supposed to guard a child that I   
cannot find! Does anyone know where Princess Amber could possibly be?"  
  
"Perhaps she went to visit the Mermaid Princess." Melodia suggested.   
  
"And why we she do that, dear sister?" Beryl replied sarcastically.   
"Because it said so in her note."  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!"Beryl was steaming.  
  
"On……………….On Princess Amber's door." replied Melodia sheepishly.  
  
"Nephlyte, Jadite, come with me. We are going to get her at once!"  
  
~~~~~~At Crystal's Palace~~~~~  
  
"Uh-oh. Beryl is coming and she is mad. I better go. Tell your mother I said hello   
and thank-you again." Amber de-transformed and sat on the beach looking at the Moon.   
It made her miss her mother even more. Amber was really tired and began to doze off.   
  
"Princess Amber, please don't go off like that again."  
  
"I am sorry if I worried you, Lady Beryl. I only wanted to see a friend. Did you   
not get my note?"  
  
"Yes but it didn't say exactly where you were."  
  
"Let's go home, Amber." Nephlyte said as he picked her up. "Jadite, grab that   
box." They set off for the palace.  
  
"Nephlyte, lay her on the bed." Beryl ordered. Amber was asleep when Nephlyte   
laid her on her bed.  
  
"Princess Amber" Melodia's voice awoke Amber. "A letter just arrived from   
your mother." Amber sat up, took the scroll, untied the ribbon from which a crystal hung,   
and broke her mother's seal. She opened it and began to read it.  
Dearest Amber,  
Happy Birthday, Sweetheart. I hope you had a good day. An   
alliance between our kingdom and the Moon will come soon. Then I can return   
home. I miss you and your brother very much. I will tell you why I will not fight   
Queen Serenity when I return. Your birthday present is tied to the ribbon this   
letter arrived in. I hope you enjoy it. It is very powerful. Teach Melodia to help   
you use the Earth Crystal. See you all soon.  
Sincerely,  
Queen Hope  
  
"The Earth Crystal." Amber uttered aloud. Everyone fell silent in the room. Even   
Beryl couldn't believe that Queen Hope gave Amber the Earth Crystal. Amber went to   
sleep dreaming sweet dreams of the day. Peace settled over Earth. Even the animals were   
quiet so not as to disturb their princess. And all the troubles of Earth were forgotten as   
night settled over the kingdom.  
  
????????????????????????????????????  
Chapter 2 will be out soon. It will revolve around more than a day. This was to give you a   
background about the Earth Legacy. Please R&R  



	2. Legacy of Earth Ch.2- A Duty to Uphold

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon however I do own all characters and situations I create and I own THIS Sailor Earth.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter will go rather fast since it will center around a year. Oh I suggest reading the first chapter before you read this since the first chapter is background for this one. Just click on my name. Also all earth animals will have a yellow star on their heads but Amber's sign are two eighth notes.  
  
  
Legacy of Earth  
Chapter 2  
A Duty to Uphold  
  
"Amber, wake up. Please wake up. I need to give you my present!" A voice like bells woke Amber. The sun was peeking above the horizon, contemplating whether it was worth the effort to rise. A soft muzzle rubbed against Amber's face. Again the voice Amber to rise.  
  
Amber slowly opened her eyes. The doors to her balcony were open letting in the warm summer breeze. There on the balcony stood a pegasus of pure sun. Her body was a golden yellow and her mane was a soft pastel yellow. On her forehead, a deep yellow star shone brightly. With her wings outstretched, she was a beautiful sight to behold. "What is it Aurora?" Amber asked as she rose from her bed.  
  
"I want to take you for a ride. It is my gift to you." The pegasus said to her.  
  
"I'd love to and would be honored hut I don't think Lady Beryl will let me, at least not after last night."  
  
"She is fast asleep. I checked. And besides, Kevin is coming on Twilight."  
  
"Alright, let me get dressed and leave Lady Beryl a note." Another pegasus landed on the balcony. This one was black with a deep purple mane. It also had the same star on its forehead.   
  
"Come get out of bed, Amber." Kevin whispered.  
  
"I am already out of bed. I am just leaving Lady Beryl a note." Amber left the note on her chamber door, donned her cape, and proceeded to the balcony. The blue gown Crystal had given her seemed to sparkle as she mounted Aurora and the four of them took off. The sun, seeing the princess fly through the sky, seemed eager to rise and light the way for them now. Soon it was late in the morning and what seemed like minutes ago became hours ago.  
  
"Where do you want to go, Amber?'  
  
"Let's challenge Darien to a race, Aurora." Amber said excitedly.  
  
"Alright, hold on!"  
  
"Hey Kevin," Amber shouted to the figure behind her, "race you to the stables!"  
  
"You're on!" The two pegasi raced neck in neck until they reached the stables.  
  
"Darien, would you like to go for a race?" Amber shouted to her brother. "Would you like to come too, Melodia?"  
  
"Why don't we make it a picnic?" Melodia suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Amber replied. Moments later Melodia returned with a basket. "Every one, mount your pegasi," Amber motioned as she spoke, "Here are the rules: You may fly but below the trees only, we will race from here to the Lake of Tranquillity, and you MUST, I repeat, MUST stick to the road. Jadite will you set us off?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty. On your mark...........Get set............GO!" And the four friends set off. Darien was in the lead on Midnight, his black pegasus, followed by Amber on Aurora, who was catching up rapidly. Next was Kevin on Twilight and Melodia on Harmony. A curve in the road caused Midnight to land giving Amber the lead. Darien couldn't stand to let Amber win this one. 'I'll look like a fool in front of Melodia.' Darien thought to himself.  
  
"Midnight up." Darien urged. They flew above the trees. 'Ha, Amber will not defeat me this time.'   
  
"Darien," Midnight called to his rider.  
  
"Yes?" Darien answered.  
  
"Isn't that your Mother's carriage?" Darien looked ahead of him. Sure enough, there was the gilded carriage being pulled by his mother's two pegasi, Joy and Dove.   
  
"We better go tell the others." They began descending into the trees.  
  
"Darien, you are a cheater!" Amber said when Darien rode up beside her.  
  
"Yes I know, but Mother has returned home. I believe she has The Moon Queen and Princess with her."  
  
"Oh no! We must turn back at once! Everyone turn and head back to the stables! Mother has returned and has important guests. Stay below the trees but take the shortcut!" Amber shouted. They made their way back to the stables and rushed into the Palace. They rushed into sitting room and bumped into each other. They then took their places.  
  
"Queen Serenity and Princess Serena, may I introduce you to my son, Prince Darien, and my daughter, Princess Amber." Queen Hope said. Both Amber and Darien stood up and bowed to The Queen and her daughter who were on the loveseat. " And this is Kevin, Earth's Galaxy Warrior, and Melodia, tutor and friend of the Royal Family." Kevin and Melodia stood up and bowed.  
  
" I am Queen Serenity and this my daughter, Serena." Queen Serenity said as she stood up. "Princess Amber," Queen Serenity moved toward Amber, "I am here to inform you that you are now a Sailor Senshi. You are Sailor Earth, the Protector of Music and Guardian of Memories. You will come to the Moon in one month to start your training as a soldier."  
  
"I am speechless, thank you Queen Serenity I will try to uphold my duty to my planet and to the Moon. This is a great honor." Amber replied. "May I bring my advisor Demeter to the Moon and Aurora also, your majesty?"  
  
"Who is Aurora?" Queen Serenity inquired.  
  
"Oh my pegasus."  
  
"Yes you may bring her also."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Excuse me your majesty. May I accompany Princess Amber to the Moon? I am her bodyguard."  
  
"Yes Kevin you may. You may also bring your advisor and your pegasus if you wish to."  
  
"Thank you, you're too magnanimous (A.N.- means generous), Queen Serenity."  
  
" Thank you Kevin, My daughter and I will stay here for a month and return to the Moon with Princess Amber." Amber was so excited she was a Sailor Soldier. Amber trained really hard the month before she left. She took lessons from Kevin, Darien, the guards, and Crystal. But one and a half weeks before she was to leave she fell ill. She kept getting worse and worse. Everyone feared she was going to die.   
  
"Thank you Lady Beryl. I wish I knew what was wrong with me." Amber said as Beryl placed a cup of liquid on Amber's nightstand. Beryl sensing that Amber's end was near decided to impart a secret to Amber.  
  
"I know what is wrong with you, Princess Amber." Beryl said.  
  
"You do. Will you please tell me? I'd like to know what I am going to die of."  
  
"Poison! You are dying of poison!" Beryl replied with a sneer. Kevin, who was standing in the antechamber of Amber's room, heard Beryl through the closed door. He went to find Queen Hope. "Yes poison, sweet little Amber. I did it! I hated you and your mother so! I poisoned you and have been poisoning you continually. They will find out what you died of when you're gone. Melodia will get the blame." Beryl laughed evilly.  
  
"But why would you let your sister take the blame?"  
  
"She isn't my sister! My parents found her three years before you were born! She was special to them and so talented. Me, I couldn't anything next to the great Melodia! They'll believe she did this so she could get throne when she marries Darien and he becomes King! Then I'll be the greatest and then I'll marry Darien and become Queen!"  
  
" Beryl, how could you!" Queen Hope shouted. " I trusted you. I gave you almost everything." Queen Hope, Queen Serenity, and Kevin had bee listening at the door. "I have no choice. Beryl you are under arrest for attempted murder. Your trial will be held on the Moon. Malachite put her in the dungeon. I am so sorry Beryl, but I have no other choice."  
  
"You will regret this, Hope and Serenity. You will!" Beryl shouted as she was led away.  
  
  
Amber looked put her window. The Earth was so small from up here. She had been here for a year. Training was easy. She met the other planetary princesses. They were Princess Ami, Princess Mina, Princess Raye, Princess Lita, Princess Amara, Princess Michelle, Princess Hotaru, and Princess Trista. Ami was Sailor Mercury. Mina was Sailor Venus. Raye was Sailor Mars, Lita was Sailor Jupiter, Amara was Sailor Uranus, Michelle was Sailor Neptune, Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, and Trista was Sailor Pluto. Every sailor had different powers. Amber learned hers were of music. "Earth Harmony Blast!" Millions of little musical notes were sent out from her two hands, knocking the dummy off. Her uniform consisted of a brown skirt and a green Bow. She had brown knee high boots that tied. Queen Serenity gave Amber a very powerful weapon to welcome her to the Moon. "Earth Moon Alliance Rod" A staff appeared in Amber's hands. It had a heart on the end and in the heart are two eighth notes at the top and a moon at the bottom. "Earth Harmony Javelin!" Sailor Earth hurled the staff at one of the dummies in the training ground. It knocked the dummy to the ground. "Return!" The staff returned to Amber's hand. Amber decided to lay down for the night.  
  
As she snuggled into her bed here on the Moon, she remembered all that had happened over the last 12 months. Beryl had been found guilty of attempted murder and had been banished to the Negaverse. Darien broke off the engagement with Melodia a month after Amber left. He wrote Amber saying that he could not trust her anymore for what her sister did to Amber. Darien then began to court Serena and had proposed to her a month ago. The wedding was planned for next July when the roses on Earth would be in bloom. That was a year from now. Melodia was still trusted by Queen Hope. Queen Hope told Amber that she knew Melodia wasn't Beryl's sister and also told Amber that Melodia was a Galaxy Sailor Soldier. Amber was going to go home in a few weeks to stay for a couple of weeks before she returned to the Moon with her family for a ball. Amber looked out to see the Earth and she missed her mother even more. She settled into bed knowing she would have training in the morning and it would be tough since Amara was going to teach her a little. Amber rolled over and went to sleep dreaming of home.  
  
Ch. 3 will be out soon. It will deal with the End of the Silver Millennium, and the deaths of Queen Hope, Melodia, and Queen Serenity! Hope you enjoyed it!  



End file.
